List of programs broadcast by Disney Junior (United States)
This is a list of television programs broadcast on the cable and satellite Disney Junior in the United States. Current programming Original programming *''Doc McStuffins'' (March 23, 2012 - present) *''Elena of Avalor'' (July 22, 2016 - present) *''Mickey and the Roadster Racers'' (January 15, 2017 - present) *''Vampirina'' (October 1, 2017 - present) *''Puppy Dog Pals'' (April 14, 2017 - present) *''Muppet Babies'' (March 23, 2018 - present) *''Fancy Nancy'' (July 13, 2018 - present) *''101 Dalmatian Street'' (April 1, 2019 - present) *''T.O.T.S.'' (June 14, 2019 - present) *''The Rocketeer'' (November 11, 2019 - present) Acquired programming *''Gigantosaurus'' (January 18, 2019 - present) *''PJ Masks'' (September 18, 2015 - present) *''Bluey'' (September 09, 2019 - present) Repeats of ended series Repeats of Playhouse Disney series *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' (May 5, 2006 - present) *''The Lion Guard'' (November 22, 2015 - present) Programming blocks *''Disney Junior Night Light'' (2012– present) *''The Magical World of Disney Junior'' (2003 – present) Future programming Original programming *''Pikwik Pack'' (Early 2020) *''Mira, Royal Detective'' (Spring 2020) *''Spidey and His Amazing Friends (2021) *Whisker Haven: Royal Hearts of Fun'' (2021) Acquired programming *''Dino Ranch'' (2021) Former programming Original programming *''Jake and the Never Land Pirates'' *''Sofia the First'' *''Henry Hugglemonster'' *''Sheriff Callie's Wild West'' *''Miles from Tomorrowland'' *''Goldie and Bear'' Original programming from Playhouse Disney *''PB&J Otter'' *''Rolie Polie Olie'' *''Stanley'' *''JoJo's Circus'' *''The Koala Brothers'' *''Higglytown Heroes'' *''Little Einsteins'' *''Charlie and Lola'' *''Handy Manny'' *''Johnny and the Sprites'' *''My Friends Tigger & Pooh'' *''Bunnytown'' *''Imagination Movers'' *''Special Agent Oso'' *''Jungle Junction'' *''Chuggington'' Acquired programming *''101 Dalmatians: The Series'' *''3rd & Bird'' *''The 7D'' *''Babar and the Adventures of Badou'' *''Ella the Elephant'' *''Gaspard and Lisa'' *''Guess How Much I Love You'' *''The Hive'' *''Jungle Cubs'' *''Kate & Mim-Mim'' *''Lilo & Stitch: The Series'' *''The Little Mermaid'' *''P. King Duckling'' *''Timon & Pumbaa'' *''Timmy Time'' *''Tinga Tinga Tales'' Repeats of Qubo series *''Babar and the Adventures of Badou'' *''Charlie and Lola'' *''Ella the Elephant'' *''The Koala Brothers'' *''Rolie Polie Olie'' Interstitial programming *''A Poem Is...*'' *''Aliens Love Underpants*'' *''Big Block Singsong*'' *''The Bite-Sized Adventures of Sam Sandwich*'' *''Can You Teach My Alligator Manners?*'' *''Capture Your Story with Me Ra Koh*'' *''Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales*'' *''Choo-Choo Soul*'' *''Chuggington: Badge Quest*'' *''Dan Zane's House Party*'' *''Dance-A-Lot Robot*'' *''Disney Tsum Tsum*'' *''DJ Tales*'' *''DJ Melodies*'' *''The Doc Files*'' *''Fuzzy Tales*'' *''Go Baby!*'' *''Handy Manny's School for Tools*'' *''Happy Monster Band*'' *''It's UnBungalievable!*'' *''Jake's Never Land Pirate School'' *''Lou and Lou: Safety Patrol*'' *''Mama Hook Knows Best!*'' *''Mickey Mousekersize '' *''Mini Adventures of Winnie the Pooh*'' *''Minnie's Bow-Toons*'' *''Molang and Piu Piu*'' *''Muppet Moments*'' *''Nina Needs To Go!*'' *''Picture This*'' *''Playing with Skully*'' *''Quiet Is...*'' *''Rhythm and Rhymes*'' *''Small Potatoes*'' *''Special Agent Oso: Three Healthy Steps*'' *''Tales of Friendship with Winnie the Pooh*'' *''Tasty Time With ZeFronk*'' *''That's Fresh*'' *''Toy Story Toons*'' *''Where is Warehouse Mouse?*'' *''Whisker Haven Tales With The Palace Pets*'' References Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Television series by Disney Category:Disney-related lists Category:Disney Junior shows Category:Lists